Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{3}{8}-1\dfrac{6}{14} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {3\dfrac{3}{8}} - {1\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {3\dfrac{21}{56}}-{1\dfrac{24}{56}}$ Convert ${3\dfrac{21}{56}}$ to ${2 + \dfrac{56}{56} + \dfrac{21}{56}}$ So the problem becomes: ${2\dfrac{77}{56}}-{1\dfrac{24}{56}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{77}{56}} - {1} - {\dfrac{24}{56}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{77}{56}} - {\dfrac{24}{56}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{77}{56}} - {\dfrac{24}{56}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{53}{56}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{53}{56}$